FNAF: Popular Songs
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Some songs from today and long ago are now made as FNAF songs. Some are super famous and some can be from little kid TV shows. Please enjoy and review and leave a song that you want me to make into FNAF version. If I don't know the song, I might not do it. Enjoy
1. The Story Of That Night

**Here are some songs that are popular turned into FNAF songs.**

* * *

 **1D: The Story Of That Night.  
**

Harry/Freddy: Drawn on these wall are the pictures that I can't tare down. They leave they're hearts open, but I kill them all around.

Liam/Bonnie: They told us that the place will close and that they will all have to go. Seems to us that now we're dead, yet there's nothing on our stones.

Zane/Foxy/ But now where gone, gone these nights. The lights in here no longer burn so bright. The way the kids hold on way to tight, when the murderer is me.

Harry/Freddy: The story of that night, he can't go home. He'll spend all night watching us, warm and nice, when we're frozen. The story of that night, there is no hope. Lets hope they said goodbye to their family's home. The story of that night.

Nile/GoldenFreddy: Drawn on these wall are the children that I did slay. Our hearts are wide open, but our body's like a cage.

Harry/Freddy: He said "Don't worry, I'll come back. I can survive, I know I will". Although we can move, our heart and frozen and still.

Luie/Chika: And now we're gone, gone these nights. The lights in here are like fire in the night. The kids have been hold on way to tight, when the murderer is me.

Harry/Freddy: The story of that night, he can't go home. He'll spend all night watching us warm and nice, when we're frozen. The story of that night, there is no hope. Lets hope they said goodbye to their family's home. The story of that night.

Zane/Foxy: And I'll be waiting for the guard to scream so loud, but, Smith, running out to you is like chasing the clouds.

Nile/GoldenFreddy: The story of that night, he can't go home. He'll spend all night watching us, warm and nice, when we're frozen.

All: The story of that night, there is no hope. Lets hope they said goodbye to their family's home. The story of that night. The story of that night. The story of that night. The story of that night.


	2. You Don't Know We're Murderers

**Here are some songs that are popular turned into FNAF songs.**

* * *

 **You Don't Know We're Murderers:  
**

Harry/Freddy: You wanna come and give us love. But when you leave, there is one thing you don't see. I don't why you are not shy. I see a spark when I look into you're eyes.

Liam/Bonnie: No one else in the room can see it. No one else, but you.

All: Night guard, you the first night you came, we were all so glad. We thought you were all tough, but your like a sack. You thought we were nice and easy, but here's a fact. You don't know-oh oh. You don't know we're murderers. You know, if only you saw just what I could see, you'd understand why we kill oh so desperately. Right now we're looking at you and we can't believe you don't know-oh oh. You don't know we're murderers. Oh, oh oh! That just makes us happier.

Zane/Foxy: So, co-come on. You know your wrong. To prove we're right, we'll play you a little death song. I don't know why we see you cry. I can see all the tears in you're eyes.

Luie/Chika: No one else in the room can see it. No one else, but you.

All: Night guard, you the first night you came, we were all so glad. We thought you were and tough, but your like a sack. You thought we were nice and easy, but here's a fact. You don't know-oh oh. You don't know we're murderers. You know, if only you saw just what I could see, you'd understand why we kill oh so desperately. Right now we're looking at you and we can't believe you don't know-oh oh. You don't know we're murderers. Oh, oh oh! That just makes us happier. (2X)


	3. Let Mike Go

**Let Mike Go:**

Staring at him through the glass. Hoping one day he'll come back to us. He comes so slow, but he dies so fast. He sees me when he closes his eyes. Maybe one day we'll be able to cry. Everyone we hug comes back and dies.

'Cause every light in here is either off or low. There's no light from the sun, nor the moon, nor snow. I only wanna kill Mike when I let him go. You know you only laugh when we've cried alone. He'll always hit the road, but we'll be at his home. I only wanna kill Mike when I let him go. And I let Mike go.

Staring at his tears in the dark. Same old emptiness in these parts. He loved us so, but hated too fast. He's dies when he falls asleep. We can never help. I hear him crying. We love him, but we think it's not he.

'Cause every light in here is either off or low. There's no light from the sun, nor the moon, nor snow. I only wanna kill Mike when I let him go. You know you only laugh when we've cried alone. He'll always hit the road, but we'll be at his home. I only wanna kill Mike when I let him go. And I let Mike go. (2X)


	4. One Scream Away

**One Scream Away:**

We're only one scream away. There's no one here to save the day. Your flashlight got nothing on we. We're only one Scream away.

Shine that light as much as you want. Close those doors. We don't care. Mike, Fritz and Jeremy. Try to last as long as we will sing. No matter where you hide, we'll scream and make you cry.

We're only one scream away. There's no one here to save the day. Your flashlight got nothing on we. We're only one Scream away.

You say your find, but we all know your scared. You can help our souls be free. Help me, help me, Mikey. Call the Phone guy, never mind he's dead. Put one the Freddy head tonight. Where the heck did you go? No matter where you hide, I still make you cry.

We're only one scream away. There's no one here to save the day. Your flashlight got nothing on we. We're only one Scream away.

I know you feel like you can't be strong. I'm gonna keep on killing on. Now don't you worry, it won't take long. And when you feel like the phone guy's gone, you'll where he is soon.

We're only one scream away. There's no one here to save the day. Your flashlight got nothing on we. We're only one Scream away.


	5. Come Back Again

**Come Back Again:**

It's been a long night with Freddy 'N' Friends. And I hope I never ever have to come back again. I've come a long way from night one to the end. And I hope I never ever come back again.

I'm glad there is no flashlights anymore. I'm glad I had to go. I'm glad I had a chase to face my fears, but now they're gone. Why do I miss them somehow? Why do I want them back? I know I'm in a happy place, but why is that? I'm not dead. Why am I not glad about that? I'm not dead.

It's been a long night with Freddy 'N' Friends. And I hope I never ever have to come back again. I've come a long way from night one to the end. And I hope I never ever come back again.

How can you breath in those suits? How are you still alive? How did I survive every horrible night? I'm alive. Why ain't I happy at all. I'm alive.

I hope I never come back, no. I hope I see your face again. I can't decide what I want in my life. Call for me, Freddy.

It's been a long night with Freddy 'N' Friends. And I hope I never ever have to come back again. I've come a long way from night one to the end. And I hope I never ever come back again.


	6. Fazbear, Bro!

**Fazbear, Bro!:**

If it weren't for Fazbear, bro. I'd been alive a long time ago. I saw you there, but where did you go? Where did you come from, Fazbear bro. (6X)

I saw you there with Bonnie Bunny. Right next to Chika, but where's Foxy? There's a bear wearing golden skin. That skin the my new coffin.

It's been a long night with Freddy 'N' Friends. And I hope I never ever have to come back again. I've come a long way from night one to the end. And I hope I never ever come back again. (6X)

I saw you there with Bonnie Bunny. Right next to Chika, but where's Foxy? There's a bear wearing golden skin. That skin the my new coffin.

(SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM! SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM!)


	7. Stut Up And Die For Me

**Shut Up And Die For Me:**

You think if you look back, I'll maybe leave you be. You didn't close the door. I said, "shut up and die for me". Your blood will be the life of me. I say, "screech, shut up and die for me."

We are the monsters of the night. The creepers and zombies, but in human life. I saw you crying in the fading lights. You know, your bond to die with me here. Bond to die with me here. I'll take your light, you here us stomping near by. You here some voices saying.

You think if you look back, I'll maybe leave you be. You didn't close the door. I said, "shut up and die with me". Your blood will be the life of me. I say, "screech, shut up and die with me."

I see shaking in your beat up sneaks. I hope you have extra batteries. I giggles as you cried when you looked at me. I know you bond to die with me here. Bond to die with me here. I'll take your light, you here us stomping near by. You here some voices saying.

You think if you look back, I'll maybe leave you be. You didn't close the door. I said, "shut up and die with me". Your blood will be the life of me. I say, "screech, shut up and die with me."

I'll take your light, you here us stomping near by. You might hide, but there's reason why. I'll take your life, you hear the scream near by. You here some voices saying.

You think if you look back, I'll maybe leave you be. You didn't close the door. I said, "shut up and die with me". Your blood will be the life of me. I say, "screech, shut up and DIE!" You think if you look back, I'll maybe leave you be. You didn't close the door. I said, "shut up and die with me". Your blood will be the life of me. I say, "screech, shut up and die with me."


	8. The Wacky Nightmares of Mike Schimdt

**The Wacky Nightmares Of Mike Schmidt:  
**

Ba, ba ba ba ba ba ba! (Oh, crud) Ba, ba ba ba ba! (Freddy 'N' Friends) Ba, ba ba ba ba ba ba! The wacky nightmares of Mike Schmidt.

Hey, kids, did you hear the news? Freddy 'N' Friends are following you. Get ready for some creepy nightmares with everyone, even Freddy Fazbear. He thinks it's fun to find the children and kill them with a smile unloving. Bonnie, Chika, hey, Foxy too. They're all out us and that means you. On the way to kill. On the run for hugs. Going miles for piles of Freddy heads. We never know, no no no, what's wrong with them. Oh, I think I'll wait to go back and play with Freddy 'N' Friends. Don't you hear them.

Ba, ba ba ba ba ba ba! (Oh, crud) Ba, ba ba ba ba! (Freddy 'N' Friends) Ba, ba ba ba ba ba ba! The wacky nightmares of Mike Schmidt.


	9. Hug Myself

**Hug Myself:**

For all the times that you lied to those kids. And when you I didn't see, well, I did. All the times I heard you sing or maybe hum. I saw on the stage. Where did you come from? I didn't wanna come back, but if I didn't I would lose my house and cell phone and I think that's a no no. And I am right now moving on cause I now know that these nights that you where here are starting to reappear.

My children don't like you andthey like everything. And I never liked to be scared of when people sing. I got so cought up in this job. Didn't see where your coming from, but now I know. I rather be on my own. And if I need someone to hold onto, maybe I could just hug myself. And if I think that I'm going to die, at least I know I couldjust hug myself.

I use to talk about you with all of my friends. The only problem was they thought I would pretend. My family ignored me when I cried alone. I see my leaving me in my own home. And I didn't wanna come back, but if I didn't I would lose my house and cell phone and I think that's a no no. And I am right now moving on cause I now know that these nights that you where here are starting to reappear.

My children don't like you andthey like everything. And I never liked to be scared of when people sing. I got so cought up in this job. Didn't see where your coming from, but now I know. I rather be on my own. And if I need someone to hold onto, maybe I could just hug myself. And if I think that I'm going to die, at least I know I couldjust hug myself.

I told my boss that you all were murderers. He thought I was crazy and thought I brought danger. He called the cops and they took me away to jail. Now I'm crying, but no longer scared.

And if I need someone to hold onto, maybe I could just hug myself. And if I think that I'm going to die, at least I know I couldjust hug myself.


	10. Down To The Office

**Down To The Office:**

As I go down to the office to kill. Hoping Mike was so scared, he'd hold. I watching him tonight in the hallway. Oh, Bonnie, let's go down, let's go down,come on down. Oh, Bonnie,let's go down, down to the office to kill.

As I go down to the office to kill. Hoping Mike was so scared, he'd hold. I watching him tonight in the hallway. Oh, Chika, let's go down, let's go down,come on down. Oh, Chika,let's go down, down to the office to kill.

As I go down to the office to kill. Hoping Mike was so scared, he'd hold. I watching him tonight in the hallway. Oh, Foxy, let's go down, let's go down,come on down. Oh, Foxy,let's go down, down to the office to kill.

As I go down to the office to kill. Hoping Mike was so scared, he'd hold. I watching him tonight in the hallway. Oh, Freddy, let's go down, let's go down,come on down. Oh, Freddy,let's go down, down to the office to kill.


	11. Running From Us Monsters

**Shout out to Ladynoir1987 for requesting this song!  
**

* * *

 **Running From Us Monsters:**

Running from us monsters, running from us monsters, running from 'em, running from 'em, running from us monsters. Yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Yeah!

Heart beating like heck, seeing us all smile stare. You can not hide. I know i know where you live now. (we're killing you, we're watching you, we're haunting you.) Gonna get you're flashlight broken. I wish that you could let us walk in. (we're killing you, we're watching you, we're haunting you.)

Tonight all the robots gonna kill. Tonight all the robots gonna kill (we're gonna kill ya). Even if your dreaming, I will kill while sleeping. Tonight all the robots gonna kill.

Yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Yeah! Coming to kill ya!


	12. Cake With Da Chicken

**Cake With Da Chicken:**

Bonnie, who is that chicken whose quickly following? She's running from the stage and she calling me to come out and play, but she will kill, will kill.

I see you, Chichi, with Freddy Fazbear, scream for me Chichi, oh no. What is that I hear you saying, Foxy? "Aye, aye, aye, aye." Keep on killing. Cake with da Chicken.

Closing the door that is leading you to go kill me. I know you think I'm hiding, but I'm writing to make sure I'm crazy or dangerous, -erous.

I see you, Chichi, with Freddy Fazbear, scream for me Chichi, oh no. What is that I hear you saying, Foxy? "Aye, aye, aye, aye." Keep on killing. Cake with da Chicken.


	13. Kill, Kill, Fall In Death

**Kill, Kill, Faint In Death:**

Kill, kill, faint in death.

Die, Die, Die, Die!

I see him come, but he won't go. He never seem to leave our souls. At night, it's like there's monsters, but we just look for him. One threw night five, we come all out. A sound coming from all around. Mikey maybe, or skeleton. I'll kill him again.

If I could make my own choice, I would make go help the guy out, but I don't even have life. Haunting in the night.

And I would hate to see broken Chika and Bonnie. Old Foxy too. What could we do? I think we should murder you. I know we loo all mean, but that's only what you see. Don't run away. Come and forever stay. And we'll have this kind of fun again.

Die, Die, Die!

Haunting in the night!


	14. Impossible

**Impossible:**

They say we're all nice and good, but we don't have to be. I'm not that sneaky, but I will soon scream in your face. You are my watcher. You are my blood and life. You are our guard dog of this place here tonight. (Oh~) I am the broken and fix soul of everyone. (Oh~) I try to control my mascot, but I can't.

This isn't impossible, impossible. We'll run all night, all night. And if we kill you in the night, you will become like us and die. We'll run all night, all night. Isn't impossible~! Impossible~! Impossible.

Sometimes the only thing we have is our metal brains. We brake the doors down again and again until day. I'm still trying to stop this. It's not working. I try help you tonight, but I'm just killing. (Oh~) I am the broken and fix soul of everyone. (Oh~) I try to control my mascot, but I can't.

This isn't impossible, impossible. We'll run all night, all night. And if we kill you in the night, you will become like us and die. We'll run all night, all night. Isn't impossible~! Impossible~! Impossible.

And if we kill in the night, you will become like us and die.  
This isn't impossible, impossible. We'll run all night, all night. And if we kill you in the night, you will become like us and die. We'll run all night, all night. Isn't impossible~! Impossible~! Impossible.


	15. It's killing me

**It's killing me:**

In this place, there's no one who can and will be saved. We just try our best to walk away somehow. Trying to keep our souls good right now. Every night, he's comes and we try hard not to cry. When the clock strikes 12, we're going to kill him. It's not our choice, but somehow it really is. Now I'm one step closer to him. Two steps from the stage. Everyone will kill you. You know that it's so true.

How many nights does it take to make him leave? That's the time it would to make me breath. Oh, Mikey, we're trying so hard. I see you crying in the office in the dark. Yeah! How many times does he wish he's not alone with us running to him, wishing he'd go home. Oh, please don't come back after five. If you try, I'll not kill, but it's killing me. It's killing me. It's killing me. Oh~.

In this place, there's a monster and he's face-to-face with a night guard who can't stay here longer now. Now I'm one step closer to him. Two steps from the stage. Everyone will kill you. Everyone will kill you.

How many nights does it take to make him leave? That's the time it would to make me breath. Oh, Mikey, we're trying so hard. I see you crying in the office in the dark. Yeah! How many times does he wish he's not alone with us running to him, wishing he'd go home. Oh, please don't come back after five. If you try, I'll not kill, but it's killing me. It's killing me. It's killing me. Oh~.

How many nights does it take to make him leave? That's the time it would to make me breath. Oh, Mikey, we're trying so hard. I see you crying in the office in the dark. Yeah! How many times does he wish he's not alone with us running to him, wishing he'd go home. Oh, please don't come back after five. If you try, I'll not kill, but it's killing me. It's killing me. It's killing me. Oh~.


	16. Coming

**Coming:**

When the lights go out and the night dies down and the rooms you see are not white, but brown. When you hear a sound of Freddy around, it's not him no more. It's broken and gold. I wanna kill the truth. I can't and won't help you. All I do is kill here like murderers with beer. There's a beast with a smile asking to stay for while. This is my time to kill. This is my time to kill.

When you see a glowing face in the dark night, it's Freddy coming tonight. Freddy's coming tonight. Don't help my soul. Don't try to fight. Freddy's coming tonight. Freddy's coming tonight.

(When the) fogginess calls, it's the worst of all. All the nights go out. All the mascots crawl. When you see my grave under boxes, they will push you away if you want to help. Don't wanna help your life. Come and stay one more night. All I do is kill here like murderers with beer. There's a beast with a smile asking to stay for while. This is my time to kill. This is my time to kill.

When you see a glowing face in the dark night, it's Freddy coming tonight. Freddy's coming tonight. Don't help my soul. Don't try to fight. Freddy's coming tonight. Freddy's coming tonight.

They say to leave this place. Is say help us and stay. We can't choose a good side. Our souls run away and hide. There's a beast with a smile asking to stay for while. Kill me somehow in the rain. Deaths better then this pain~!

When you see a glowing face in the dark night, it's Freddy coming tonight. Freddy's coming tonight. Don't help my soul. Don't try to fight. Freddy's coming tonight. Freddy's coming tonight.


	17. Soul Changes

**Soul Changes:  
**

Going there tonight. Changes into uniform. Bring flashlights, Freddy masks and maybe more. Everything I thought they were aren't showing up.

Coming to fast. It's only 1:35. Freddy's already in the hallway light. I'm having regrets that I would have anyway.

I'm only hiding faster, Freddy. You've been coming early lately. I know it's not your fault maybe. Even when your soul changes. Everything that happened between us disappeared right when you woke up. But I know it will happen again, but only if your soul changes. It will only change your pattern.

Chasing me tonight. Doubts are running 'round my head. The things that keeps me calm are cigarettes. Heart is beating loud, breathing hard and it won't stop.

Running to fast. Moon is lighting up their skin. I'm crying. They don't even know it yet. I'm having regrets that I would have anyway.

I'm only hiding faster, Freddy. You've been coming early lately. I know it's not your fault maybe. Even when your soul changes. Everything that happened between us disappeared right when you woke up. But I know it will happen again, but only if your soul changes. It will only change your pattern.

Hope you'll soul will change, Freddy. Hope you'll soul will change, Freddy. It will only change your pattern.


	18. Lost Souls

**Lost Soul:  
**

There's a time when I wasn't alone. With my family and a place I called home. My friends were Freddy and his friends too, but even they had to go to bed real soon. Then one day, as I blinked my eyes, I saw a shooter, tall and high. He came in with a scariest smile. He shot everyone, even me for a while. He said, "Look out now. Here I come to kill. I promise that you'll die here real slowly." And ever since that day...

I am a lost soul from Freddy's. Usually hanging out with Bonnie Bunny. And when it's night, I play pick-a-boo. Always running to Mike and you. "Help me, lost soul," he said to me, "This can't all be my reality." Freddy's place is home to lost souls like me and lost souls like me are free.

I woke up in a old Fazbear. I could not believe. Believe in my body and my soul braking. I saw Bonnie and Chika smile happily at me. I'm so confused with my destiny. As I cried in the body that I knew hated me, I no longer had a family. Finally my tears said enough. Peacefully, Bonnie grabbed my hand. And ever since that day...

I am a lost soul from Freddy's. Usually hanging out with Bonnie Bunny. And when it's night, I play pick-a-boo. Always running to Mike and you. "Help me, lost soul," he said to me, "This can't all be my reality." Freddy's place is home to lost souls like me and lost souls like me are free.

Chika Chicken, Bonnie Bun, Foxy Pirate. Even Mike Schmidt you make me cry about it. Freddy's place, I hate you so. You alone are Hell alone. Forever my tears will last. And forever I will cry...

I am a lost soul from Freddy's. Usually hanging out with Bonnie Bunny. And when it's night, I play pick-a-boo. Always running to Mike and you. "Help me, lost soul," he said to me, "This can't all be my reality." Freddy's place is home to lost souls like me and lost souls like me are free.


	19. Call On Me

**Call On Me**

If you ever need help on your first night at Freddy's, I'll call you and I'll help you. If you ever see a monster coming to you and me, I'll tell you to close the door. Find out what would happen if you didn't have a phone you right with you.

You can call on me. Type 1 2 3. I'm right there. And I know when I need it, I can't all on you, or type 4 3 2. You'll be scared. Freddy 'N' Friends can't kill with me. Yeah!

If you're panting and you're beating and you feel like falling asleep, I'll call and say "Calm down, Mike." And if you ever need help from the phone guy you'll never meet, every night I will help tonight. Find out what would happen if you didn't have a phone you right with you.

You can call on me. Type 1 2 3. I'm right there. And I know when I need it, I can't all on you, or type 4 3 2. You'll be scared. Freddy 'N' Friends can't kill with me. Yeah!

You'll always have that cell phone when you cry. Just wait till night five when I say goodbye.

You know,  
You can call on me. Type 1 2 3. I'm right there. And I know when I need it, I can't all on you, or type 4 3 2. You'll be scared. Freddy 'N' Friends can't kill with me. Yeah!

Type 503, cause I can type 1 2.

* * *

 **Let's take a moment of silence for the Phone Guy, who showed us the way to life.  
**


	20. Chase You Into The Dark

**Chase You Into The Dark:**

Night-guard Guy, the day when Fazbear's dies, I'll be close behind. I chase you into the dark. Your blinding light made this place scary at night. You slid two bricks together when powers out, use a spark.

Bonnie and Chika decide that they both are dead inside. Foxy will kill the screams that you left from five nights. If there's a bear beside you when you fall apart, I'll chase you into the dark.

New Fazbear is chasing you everywhere. Just watch out for broken ones with faces covered in black. Don't hold your breath when it's time for death. Just let it come and kill you. It's much easier then that.

Bonnie and Chika decide that they both are dead inside. Foxy will kill the screams that you left from five nights. If there's a bear beside you when you fall apart, I'll chase you into the dark.

You and me have seen everything scary. From 1 to five, not fifty. I won't forget you. I remember your face from the day you came to this place. I hope we can meet again. Maybe in your son's bedroom. I'll kill you.

Bonnie and Chika decide that they both are dead inside. Foxy will kill the screams that you left from five nights. If there's a bear beside you when you fall apart, I'll chase you into the dark.


	21. Gotta Find 'Em All

**Gotta Find 'Em All:**

I wanna live and help my soul stay right where it was. I have to play everyday. At night, I'm Santa Clause. I will travel across this place. Searching for a life. Each night guard guy will understand the sadness that's inside.

(Night guard! Gotta find 'em all)

It's me and three. This is a dark destiny.

(Night guard!)

Yeah, we are not friends. Let the first night here begin.

(Night guard! Gotta find 'em all)

Hearts dead so true. Your courage better fail you. I'll make someone hate you. NIGHT GUARD! Gotta find 'em all. Gotta find 'em all!

Every night along the way. Courage dies inside your face. I will find you every night to stuff you in your place. Come to me. Give up tonight. This is not a dream. Right and left. The doors are blocked. You hear a frightful scream.

(Night guard! Gotta find 'em all)

It's me and three. This is a dark destiny.

(Night guard!)

Yeah, we are not friends. Let the first night here begin.

(Night guard! Gotta find 'em all)

Hearts dead so true. Your courage better fail you. I'll make someone hate you. NIGHT GUARD! Gotta find 'em all. Gotta find 'em all!

(2X)


	22. Sound Of Silence (Hello, Freddy, My Old)

**I know it's been a while sine I last posted on these, but here's a new one. Also, I'm making a Beauty and The Beast Little Town one soon, but YouTuber version on a new FanSong.**

* * *

 **Sound Of Silence (Hello, Freddy, My Old Friend)**

Hello, Freddy, my old friend. Why am in this place again? Because I've seen a vision, I'm afraid. I can't remove your faces from my brain. And when I come back to you again, I'll die soon when I hear sound... of silence.

In restless dreams, I cried alone. Metal scrapping walls of stone. I heard the blood dripping from your smile. The look in your eyes said "I'm sad and tired". My eyes were stabbed by the tears falling on my face. I heard sadness. Heard what, the sound... of silence.

And in my flashing lights I saw, something creeping down the halls. You were alive with no heartbeat. You said I should keep on listening. You were singing songs with the voices of a ghost, I knew it's you . Then came the sound... of silence.

They said I'm insane, but no. Sadness, like your death, will grow. Hear me for I want to be with you. Remove your head and just let me threw. And your heart like voices never stopped. From you, I hear nothing... but silence.

You can hear me cry and pray. "Can I have him back?" I say. You screamed to give me a warning. But you said words with meaning. I saw you write, "I'm going to put you back together no matter what". I knew you're close from crying, screaming sound... of silence.


	23. You Crushed Me Like A Wrecking Ball

Verse 1:

I smile, I bite, I hate this fight. I thought this fire would end me. I changed, I turned, I now am burnt, yet I cannot escape this mask. Don't say you won't be gone, I waited for you all night long. I wish I was still with you. I'm glad you can't feel this pain of burnt skin and the shame. I wish I was still with you.

Chorus:  
You crushed me like a wrecking ball. The guards cannot know what went wrong. I know you tried to save this love. Now I wish that it killed me. Father, kill me!

Verse 2: You see, I give this life you live. And now, you're no going home. I guess that I should let you die. I hope you are killed quickly. Don't say you won't be done, I waited for you all night long. I wish I was still with you. I'm glad you can't feel this pain of burnt skin and the shame. I wish I was still with you.

Chorus:  
You crushed me like a wrecking ball. The guards cannot know what went wrong. I know you tried to save this love. Now I wish that it killed me. You crushed me like a wrecking ball. I closed my eyes, but you're all I saw. Left me lying in these cold, old walls. And now I wish that it killed me. Father, kill me!

Bridge:  
I want you to leave me alone, yet I would hate it if you lived. My heart is going through a war, how do you expect me to forgive? I want you to leave me alone, yet I would hate it if you lived. How do you expect me to forgive?

Reprise:  
Don't say you won't be done, I waited for you all night long. I wish I was still with you.

Chorus:  
You crushed me like a wrecking ball. The guards cannot know what went wrong. I know you tried to save this love. Now I wish that it killed me. You crushed me like a wrecking ball. I closed my eyes, but you're all I saw. Left me lying in these cold, old walls. And now I wish that it killed me. Father, kill me! Father, kill me!

...Michel, it's me.


End file.
